Beauty and the Beast: Kingdom Hearts Edition
by The Master of Chaos
Summary: Sora, Xion, and Matthew are best friends, when an unfortunate accident leaves them in captivity, they will have to stick together and may learn about a secret that will shake their worlds. SoKai, RokuShi, OCxOC. Rated T for mild swearing and minor suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**MoC: Hello everyone, my name is The Master of Chaos, I always wanted to read a good kingdom hearts story resembling Beauty and the Beast, but I never found one so I'm making one, hope you enjoy.**

**Kiari: Italics are the characters thoughts.**

**Sora: Master of Chaos owns nothing except his OC's.**

* * *

In a small rustic town in a quiet tranquil valley at the end of spring, three close friends are walking down a cobblestone street. The leader of the group is a young man by the name of Sora Strife, the son of former war hero, now inventor Cloud Strife, to his left is his adopted brother Matthew Strife, to Sora's right is their close friend Xion Lockhart, daughter of famous martial artist Tifa Lockhart. Sora is 18, with sky blue eyes and chocolate, spiky hair, Matthew is a former slave whom Cloud rescued, he is 16, with his sandy hair, nuclear blue eyes, and caring attitude, he has won the hearts of the villagers. Xion is a generally soft spoken and shy person who, when you look below the surface, is a deadly force to be reckoned with, she is 17, with Aqua blue eyes and obsidian hair. As the trio walk outside the town, they enter a fairly large clearing with a makeshift arena in the center (**Picture Olympus Coliseums' arena)**, Sora and Matthew start walking to the center of the arena while a small crowd is already gathering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's that time of year again, the time when we learn who is the strongest of the strong, swiftest of the swift, and the best of the best, as you all know, I am Xion and I will be announcing the event, let's meet the contestants, first, at age 19 is the tall, dark, and mysterious Riku Storm." Xion says as everyone starts cheering.

"Next is the son of a legend, a man that stands up for all his friends, at age 18 I present Sora Strife!" Xion shouts over the crowd.

"Third is the electric diva, the lightning legend, at age 22, I present Larxene Dragonheart." Xion shouts to everyone.

And this continued for quite a while as Xion listed off each contestant, until she got to the last one.

"Finally, last but certainly not least, I present to you someone who rose from the bottom, straight to the top, I present, at age 16, the town favorite, the dual-wielding dynamo, Matthew Strife!" Everyone is going ballistic, the air is charged with electricity as Xion signals for everyone to be quiet.

"As you all know, the winner will face off against the current champion, Vanitas Shade." Everyone resumes cheering as Vanitas enters the arena.

"Thank you, my loyal fans; I will not fail you in keeping my title as the champion." Vanitas says as he walks to the champion's seat.

"Well then, on that note, let's meet the contestants." Xion said as she walked over to Riku. "Riku, it's no surprise that you are in this contest but may I ask why?"

"Well, for starters, I want to prove to everyone that I can handle any battle situation." Riku said with a smirk.

"Interesting, and what weapon will you use in the fight?" Xion asked curiously.

"I will be using my trusty blade of darkness: Soul Eater." Riku replied confidently.

"How nice, now we move on to Sora, how are you today?" Xion asked Sora.

"I'm good; I assume you want to know why I'm here?" Sora asked Xion.

"Why yes." Xion replied.

"Well, I'm here because I want to get stronger to protect my friends." Sora said.

"And what weapon will you use in the fight." Xion asked.

"I will use my keyblade: The Kingdom Key." Sora said with a grin.

"Let's wish you good luck Sora, now we move on to Larxene, why are you here and what weapons are you going to use?" Xion inquired.

"I'm here to prove I'm the best, as for my weapon, I will use my knives, named Foudre." Larxene says triumphantly.

"I see, well it's time for the dynamo, Matthew, why are you here and what will you use?" Xion pondered.

"First off, I am here to show that my dad Cloud made the right choice in adopting me, I am here to show what a Strife can do, as for what I will use, I will use my keyblades: Sleeping Lion and Hidden Dragon." Matthew says as he summons his deadly blades.

"How exciting, and so noble as well, let's all wish you luck Matthew!" Xion says as she heads over to her seat on the side of the arena and picks something up.

"Now, we will have everyone draw numbers and whoever draws the same number as you is the one you're matched up against." Xion says as she walks around with a hat full of slips of paper.

"All right, I got seven!" Sora shouts as he looks around.

"What a coincidence, so did I." A cold voice said.

The owner of the voice is a man named Auron, a wandering traveler who settled down in the town.

"Let's have a good match." Sora says as they shake hands.

"I got three." Riku says.

"So did I." A guy named Tidus says.

"This will be an interesting battle." Riku says as they shake hands.

"Five, that's good." Larxene says confidently.

"It appears we have the same number," a woman with purplish gray hair says, "I'm Fuu."

"I'm Larxene, you better be prepared." Larxene warns.

"I got ten." Matthew says dejectedly.

"This will be a good match," a boy with blonde hair says, "I'm Hayner."

"I'm Matthew, let's have a good match." Matthew says as they get ready.

"Okay, if you all know who you're opponent is, then let the battles begin!" Xion shouts as everyone gets ready.

The first few matches are pretty uneventful, until Riku's match begins, the two men are standing opposite each other, and the referee walks forward.

"Okay, I want a good clean fight, no killing, no maiming, no death blows, broken bones are accepted, use any abilities you have, do you understand?" The referee asks.

"Yes." Both men answer at the same time.

"Well then, FIGHT!" The ref shouts as he runs out of the arena.

Both men circle each other, studying each other, looking for any signs of weakness, suddenly Tidus twitches, and Riku summons his sword and charges. Tidus smirked to himself, he knew that if he pretended to twitch Riku would start to attack, and so, it came as a shock to Riku when Tidus dodged the attack and managed to draw a three foot long black and gold sword from its sheath and slash at Riku. Unfortunately for him, though was the fact that Riku was way faster than he thought, and managed to bring his sword up to block the attack. Needless to say that Tidus was shocked.

"How the hell are you so fast!?" Tidus shouts as they continue to clash their blades in a flurry of sparks.

"It's simple, I've been training nonstop in the mountains to heighten my senses, and now it pays off." Riku states as he launches Tidus across the arena, effectively knocking him out, or, that's what Riku thought, because Tidus suddenly leaped up and launched a fire spell at him."How the hell did you not get beat by that?!" Riku shouts in surprise as he dodged the attack.

"I've been training at the sea, in the raging winds and waves I have strengthened my endurance until I have become the tough fighter you see before you." Tidus says as he charges again.

"Well then, I guess it's time to end this," Riku says as he is cloaked in a dark aura, "DARK FIRAGA!" Riku yells as he launches a pitch black ball of fire at Tidus, finally knocking him out.

"And the winner is Riku!" The Referee says as Tidus is pulled away from the arena.

_"Damn he's powerful; I better hope I can beat him." _Matthew says to himself after watching the match.

"We'll have a brief intermission and be right back." Xion says as everyone gets up.

* * *

**MoC: That was good.**

**Xion: I liked it. **

**Vanitas: It was excellent.**

**Sora: It was awesome.**

**Riku:** **What about your other fanfic?**

**MoC: Eh, don't worry about it, I'll still have time for it, speaking of which, you guys should check it out. Until next time; Master of Chaos out.**

**Kairi: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MoC: Sup everybody. I know you have been waiting for this chapter so here it is.**

**Axel: Now that's more like it.**

**Lea: Burn baby!**

**Larxene: Cool it flameheads.**

**Sora: Relax and enjoy.**

* * *

"And we're back everybody," Xion says as everyone reenters the arena, "So far we have seen some impressive battles, let's hope we can see plenty more folks."

And with that the fourth battle began, with a man named Zack Fair emerging victorious.

"That was a good fight, now we move on to the match with Larxene against Fuu, this is sure to be a shocking battle." Xion says as everyone cheers.

After the referee explained the rules the two women circled each other. "Don't think you're gonna win, because you're up against the Savage Nymph, Larxene." Larxene taunts. "…" Fuu remains silent. Suddenly Larxene threw her knives at Fuu who simply dodge rolled out of the way and retaliated by charging with her bat and slashing Larxene across the side. "You bitch." Larxene snarled while being cloaked with electricity. Larxene started blasting around the arena spewing lightning everywhere until she managed to blast Fuu out of the arena.

Everyone's jaws dropped and silence ensured until the referee announced Larxene's victory. The next fight was rather boring, with some cheating loser named Pete emerging the victor. As the fight between Sora and Auron began everyone was at the edge of their seats, the aura of power radiated by the two warriors was so strong it began to rip apart the very arena they stood on. Sora charged forward with his keyblade bathed in a blazing light. "Ars Arcanum!" Sora shouts as he blasts Auron with six quick slashes, followed by seven powerful slashes. "You're pretty good boy." Auron says as he prepares to strike, "But you're not good enough, now prepare to face the power of Bushido." "I don't think so, Ragnarok!" Sora shouts as he shoots multiple blasts of light from his keyblade which Auron easily blocked and retaliated with multiple rapid slashes and explosions. "Your pain shall be twofold." Auron says as he spins his sword around and summons a giant tornado which bashes Sora around until he's twenty feet in the air. When Sora finally lands on the ground he rolls and cloaks his keyblade in fire. "Fire Raid!" Sora shouts as he throws his keyblade straight at Auron hitting him dead on and knocking him out. The crowd just stares in slack jaw amazement at the spectacle they just witnessed.

"It doesn't surprise me that the winner is Sora Strife!" Xion shouts as the crowd roars with excitement.

The eighth and ninth battles raged with extreme intensity. Deadly blows were dealt with increasing strength and ferocity. Finally, the tenth battle began. Matthew and Hayner charged into the battle like raging wild animals. Matthew's keyblades were moving as if they had a mind of their own. Hayner was constantly put on the defensive, never being given a moment to attack. If anyone were to describe the battle, they would say that Matthew fought with a power never before seen. His eyes burned with a raging passion and intensity never before seen by mortal man. It was the kind of passion that could only be found on the field of battle. His eyes frozen with concentration. The very aura he radiated was enough to light a fire within the hearts of everyone. For one long agonizing hour the two warriors fought. Spells were blasted everywhere. The clash of the blades could be heard for miles. Only in the last few agonizing seconds of the battle did Matthew finally triumph. The crowd was so close to the edge of their seats that for a whole minute only silence dominated. Suddenly a great cheer rang out from the audience. And so the matches continued until the final four remained at the semi-finals. The remaining warriors were Sora, Riku, Matthew, and Larxene.

The match between Sora and Riku began with Riku sending blasts of darkness straight at Sora who retaliated by using reflega to deflect the attacks. After that Sora followed up with Ars Arcanum, severely damaging him. Riku countered with a powerful downward slash that hit Sora hard. The battle raged for a good while until finally Riku ended it with a powerful beam of darkness being shot at Sora, knocking him out.

* * *

**MoC: I know it was short but hey, it'll get better next chapter.**

**Vanitas: It better.**

**Roxas: I command you all to review.**

**Xion: Knock it off Roxas, but seriously review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**MoC: Hey everybody!**

**Namine: Hi.**

**MoC: Before we begin, I have an important announcement.**

**Kairi: What is it?**

**MoC: I have a girlfriend now!**

**Sora: Congratulations! *throws a party***

**Vanitas: Master of Chaos owns nothing.**

* * *

"I can't believe it, Sora lost." Xion says quietly as shock takes hold of the crowd.

Suddenly Sora got up.

"Man that was intense." Sora says as he extends his hand towards Riku.

"Hmph." Riku grunts with a smirk as he shakes Sora's hand.

"The next match will be Matthew vs. Larxene." Xion says as the combatants take their places, staring each other down.

_I'm gonna win so Sora will finally acknowledge me. _Larxene thought.

_I have to win so I can show Sora I'm not a little kid._ Matthew thought with a grim look of fierce determination on his face.

"And…. BEGIN!" The ref shouts as the warriors clash. Larxene starts throwing her knives as Matthew leaps out of the way. Matthew immediately starts blasting a multitude of pearl spells straight at Larxene. Larxene dodges and blasts Matthew with a charged up thunder attack, effectively knocking him to the ground. Matthew starts screaming at himself in his mind. _Why, why am I so weak? I should be able to win this; maybe I should just give up and leave the town. You idiot, what would Sora say, what about Cloud, Tifa, and Xion? You have to get up! _Matthew screams back as his body becomes cloaked in a blinding light. When the light fades Matthew's eyes are a rainbow of colors, his hair is flying in all directions, and he is surrounded with fire, ice, lightning, and wind.

"What the hell is this?" Larxene says in shock, her eyes filled with fear.

"I am your worst nightmare, I am Matthew Strife, brother of Sora Strife, and I am going to break you, like a kit-kat bar." Matthew says as he charges straight at Larxene.

Larxene smirks. "Well, if that's the way you want it, then I'll have to end this now." Suddenly lightning is surrounding her and she charges to intercept Matthew. When the two forces clash, the arena is engulfed in a harsh light. Of the small parts people could see, they saw Matthew's and Larxene's blades locked together, they saw them blasting spell after spell. Neither of them was able to land a hit until the tips of Matthew's keyblades begin to sparkle.

"Twilight spear!" Matthew shouts as twin beams of light and darkness burst out and blast Larxene out of the ring.

"And the winner is Matthew!" The referee announces.

"That was intense." Xion says. "The next fight will be Riku vs. Matthew"

After resting up, the warrior of darkness and the dual-wielding dynamo began circling each other.

"You may have beaten Larxene, but I'm on a whole new level kid." Riku says as he is surrounded by darkness. "Dark Overdrive!" Riku shouts as he changes into his dark form.

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Matthew says as his keyblades transform into Oblivion and Oathkeeper, suddenly merging together to form the Two Become One keyblade. "What the heck?" Matthew asks.

Suddenly Riku launches a Dark Firaga at Matthew, who barely jumps out of the way and retaliates with some pearl spells. Riku leaps over the attacks and starts sending Dark Pulses at him. This continued on for awhile, neither opponent could land a decisive hit on the other until Riku finally snapped from his anger and stabbed Matthew in the chest. Everyone's eyes widened in horror at what just happened, not wanting to believe that Riku had done that. All of a sudden Matthew starts laughing.

"What's so funny kid?" Riku demands as he drives the blade further in.

"Y-you fell for my trap." Matthew wheezes as he glows with a golden light.

By the time Riku realized what was happening, it was too late. The entire arena got engulfed in a giant pillar of blazing light, brighter than all the stars combined, hotter than the hottest flames. When it finally dies down, all that remains is a smoking crater with Matthew standing in it and Riku covered with Fourth-degree burns. As they carry a severely damaged Riku away, Matthew is announced as the winner right before he collapses to the ground from blood loss.

Xion gasps. "Matthew!"

Suddenly Sora is picking him up and carrying him home.

"Please be okay Matthew." Xion whispers to herself as doctors follow Sora.

* * *

**MoC: That was good.**

**Riku: That hurt.**

**Vanitas: That was awesome!**

**Roxas: Please review so the story will be updated quicker.**


	4. Urgent warning

I just found out that Apparently fanfiction, fanart, etc. is going to be deleted and shut down! I've researched this and I believe it is actually real. petitions. whitehouse. gov / petition / stop-sopa-2014 / q0Vkk0Zr (Take out the spaces ^-^) Please sign the petition as soon as possible, we only have a few days. And please pass on the message! 


End file.
